


Darkness and Light

by sweetchick621



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on Nico</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

I was sitting on the roof of my cabin singing. I am a daughter of Apollo so singing is what I do. I was singing a love song... I know I know sappy, but I can't help it. I have a huge crush on Nico DiAngleo son of Hades. I know what your thinking why would a bright funny girl like a dark emo boy. Well first of all... He is not dark... He's just shy. Second of all... He's not emo... a son of Hades is going to were black. I continued to sing I changed my song to Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas .

When I finished I heard clapping. I looked down and saw half of the camp gathered. I blushed a bit and jumped down from the top of my cabin and walked over to Annabeth and Piper. 

"Someones love sick!" Piper said.

"I am not!" I said a little to quickly, proving her point. 

"You were so thinking about Nico the whole time, (y/n)! Just let me talk to him! PLEASE!!!" 

I couldn't believe Piper was letting her inner Aphrodite out but no way was I letting her do anything, "No. You can't talk to Nico about this! He doesn't even like me!"

"He does so! I can tell!!!" 

"Leave (y/n) alone Piper." Annabeth said with an mischievous glint in her eyes.

Piper looked from me to Annabeth and then smiled just as mischievously. "Okay Annie. Lets go look at those plans that you made." and with that they walked away. 

I became worried as soon as they left and decided to go sit in my cabin until dinner.

~After Dinner~

I was walking back to my cabin when I heard a noise. I looked up and ran into Piper who put a blindfold over my eyes and covered my mouth. 

"Promise not to scream?" She asked. 

I knew that it would be no use. She probably had the whole camp in on whatever she was planning, so I nodded my head. She took her hand off my mouth and I asked, "Were are you taking me?" 

"You'll see."

We walked for what felt like hours, through the woods from what I could tell, I tripped a few times but we finally came to a stop. I heard Piper knocking on a door then I heard it open and I was pushed in. "Hello?" I called out.

"(y/n)?" I heard. 

Someone came over and took my blindfold off. "Thanks." I said and looked up to see the face of my crush, Nico DiAngleo. "Y-y-you know my name?" I stuttered.

"Ya..." He said looking down blushing a bit.

"Oh...... So.... why are you here?" I asked.

"Ummmm...... because Annabeth told me to come here if I wanted to hang out with the group but instead I find something much better." He said looking at me.

I could feel my face heating up. I hope I'm not blushing as much as I think I am. "What?" I asked.

"You." He said smiling at me. 

I looked up at him and without realizing it leaned forward a bit. Nico leaned forward and closed the space between us. It was amazing. The kiss was soft and gentle. The opposite I expected from Nico. When we pulled apart after what seemed like forever I heard cheering. We both turned our heads to look towards the door and saw all of our friends and the Aphrodite cabin celebrating. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Percy said/yelled, "Ask her!"

Nico turned to me. "(y/n), you make every day special just by smiling and being a bright beautiful light, but I would like to know if..... you would be my girlfriend?" He said nervously. 

I looked at him for a second and started to blush before I said, "Yes Nico I would love to be your girlfriend."

And with that I leaned into another kiss from my new boyfriend.


End file.
